


继母

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 和比自己小的继母乱伦正经小妈，莱和吉做的时候不是处 雷慎入
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

华丽的淡金色发丝在圆润丰满的后脑勺上盘起，柔软的耳垂上挂着一对镶着碧绿宝石的耳坠，纤细修长的脖颈上佩戴着与耳饰成套的项链，镜前的丽人气质很是高贵。她今天决定穿一条藏蓝色的裙子，衬着白得发光的皮肤像包裹在精美绸缎里的初雪，末了在颈后与双肩点上香水，摇扇一扑，融进空气里的芳香胜过绽放于雪地里的冬日蔷薇，迷人又冷傲。  
她如今已经是个寡妇了，不应该再打扮得这么光鲜亮丽，可即便她简单地收拾一番，也是名媛圈里最招人青睐的美艳妇人。在她刚嫁到这个镇上来不久时，试图引诱红杏出墙的年轻小伙子就不在少数，更不提她那吝啬古怪的丈夫已经去世，不知有多少人明里暗里想安慰这位俏丽的寡妇。让诸位绅士棘手的是，她的丈夫一死，她的继子齐格弗里德便从异乡回来了，但凡她出席什么活动，那位红头发的继子总是亦步亦趋地跟着她，提防她被哪个居心叵测的男人搭讪。  
说起齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，这位年轻人长得高大结实，相貌英俊，年纪正值婚娶。他在异地游学时原与一位女子约定了婚约，后来由于家庭阻碍，最终不了了之，直至今日都始终单身。  
齐格弗里德是个温和谦逊的青年，与他来往过的人无不称道他的情操高尚、为人正直，因而虽然有人戏称他与那年轻貌美的继母十分般配，二人之间却没有传出过有损声誉的流言。要说他与其他常见的年轻人们有何共同之处，那便是闲暇的晚上会去酒吧和朋友们小酌，同行的也都是颇有家教涵养的正人君子。有次他归家晚了些，他的继母担心，竟亲自出来找他，一条条街道、一家家酒吧地找，一位年轻夫人夜间流连嘈杂混乱的场所，遭受他人不怀好意的目光……那之后齐格弗里德再也没晚归过。  
他的朋友揶揄他，莱因哈特明明比他要年幼两个月，却很有母亲的架势，而他也的确敬畏莱因哈特，将她视作长辈来言听计从。齐格弗里德只是一笑，并不道出实情。他晚上之所以不愿留在家里，其实是他的继母会引诱他，而他抵抗不了对方的诱惑。  
是个秋高气爽的傍晚，齐格弗里德提出要和朋友们出游，到乡下的庄园里小住两天。莱因哈特听后不同意，称自己身体不大舒服，硬要齐格弗里德陪着她，待过了几日，又正式要求和齐格弗里德同去。齐格弗里德知道她是耍性子，也不想留她独自在家，便顺遂她的意思，带着她一同出行了。  
一行人之中除了莱因哈特再没别的女伴，不过莱因哈特是齐格弗里德的继母，身份上算作长辈，又因年轻，能够接受新生事物，一路上气氛还算融洽。  
莱因哈特生性孤僻，不喜交友，要说起算得上朋友的，也只有年纪相仿的继子齐格弗里德了。见齐格弗里德与友人们相处甚欢，她有意想融进他们的圈子，继子却故意将她排除在外，莱因哈特不擅长饮酒，他就与朋友们猜拳，莱因哈特不懂得娱乐，他就同朋友们打牌，莱因哈特要吃下午茶，他就带着友人们到后院里玩球，待莱因哈特要小憩，他们就回来吃些点心。晚饭过后，莱因哈特已不再对他们抱有兴趣了，随他们兀自玩闹。有位青年不忍将她晾在一旁，想教她识牌，但被齐格弗里德制止了。  
年轻的金发夫人望着这群与她差了辈分的同龄人，闷闷不乐地坐了一会儿，也不顾什么待客之道，抛下他们径自上楼梳洗就寝了。  
红发青年看了一眼她离开的方向，没有理会——他今天惹她生气了，他对此耿耿于怀，可他偏偏不想莱因哈特和其他人熟络起来。他清楚自己的友人们都是如何优秀的人物，这就更不能让莱因哈特与他们相识，他不想同其他人分享莱因哈特，也不想见到他们之中有谁会成为莱因哈特的情夫，而这是他注定不能成为的。  
说好明天一早去登山，今晚便不能休息太晚，索性女主人也不在场了，几位尽兴的青年纷纷解散回到了自己的房间。除了齐格弗里德之外，还有两位年轻人一同住在二楼，莱因哈特和其他人则在三楼。  
按惯例来说，齐格弗里德应当在睡前去给继母请安，但想到自己白天惹恼了对方，又不想被哪位朋友撞见他夜间出入继母的卧房，便在楼梯口站定了，没有上楼，而是转身向自己的房间走去。  
一声细微的关门声在寂静的夜里被他敏锐地捕捉到，他下意识扭过头，竟是莱因哈特从房内出来了。  
年轻的夫人步履轻盈地走下楼梯，脚步轻柔得像光着脚，水晶般的肌肤在薄纱睡裙下若隐若现，似乎反射着月亮的荧光，又似乎是她自己发出着朦胧的微光。齐格弗里德胸口一动，目光深沉地打量对方，打量这个他无法抗拒的女人，从她简单的盘发到端庄典雅的睡裙暗纹——她是做母亲的打扮，却是一个没生过孩子的母亲。  
红发青年低声问候：“母亲，您怎么还没休息？”  
“一整天没和你说说话，听你们牌局散了，想来见见你。”  
金发的美艳妇人走上前来，睡裙的裙摆投下的影子像透明的蜻蜓翅膀。白嫩的脚踝印入红发青年的眼帘，齐格弗里德撇开了视线。“你怎么不待见我？”  
“我怎么会不待见您。”  
微凉的双手捧住他的脸，青年反应过来自己的体温有多高。一对纯粹透彻的漂亮眼珠专注地凝视他，冰蓝色的虹膜上倒映着他的脸，像能看进人的心底。齐格弗里德平稳着剧烈的心跳，一眼不眨地与继母对视。  
莱因哈特本想冲他发脾气，已经准备好了严厉的腹稿，可一见到继子那张温和俊逸的脸庞，深邃沉着的碧海般的眼睛温柔地注视她，无声地说着情话，刁难的句子便化解了去。“早知道是这样，我还不如留在家里。维斯特帕列夫人本来邀了我一同去看画展，说不定还能结识几个有趣的人，不至于这么无聊地打发一下午。”  
莱因哈特句句说在齐格弗里德最抗拒的点上，他握住继母盈盈一握的手腕，不费丝毫力气便将花瓣一样轻软的触感从脸颊上剥离了。“想着您前几天身体不适，刚刚恢复不宜太过操劳。要是您觉得精神不错，明天就和我们一起出去走走吧。”  
“算了，我看你其实不是很想带着我，觉得我多余了。”  
“哪有这回事。您今晚好好休息，明早一起出发。”  
“那晚安吻呢？”  
金发妇人轻声问道，动听的嗓音敲击着青年的耳膜，加快了血流穿过血管的速度。  
齐格弗里德定定地看着自己明媚动人的继母，俯身吻了吻对方蔷薇色的薄唇。纤细的臂膀忽然缠住他的脖子，莱因哈特加重了这个吻，狭长的双眼享受地眯起来，温热的口腔含住他的唇瓣不轻不重地吮吸。  
月光从走廊上的窗棂照进来，刚好照不到两人身上，但齐格弗里德有如暴露在众目睽睽的正午之下一般局促不安，他的友人与他俩只有一门之隔，随时可能打开门撞见他和自己的继母搂抱在一起接吻。  
“别在走廊上……”  
青年用低沉的气音说了句，有些恳请，又有些迫切，手伸到身后拧开了门把手，紧接着半推半就地跌进了卧室。  
进入了私密的空间，默契一触即燃，莱因哈特索性扑到他身上，齐格弗里德迫不及待地迎上那双香唇，柔韧的腰肢在他的臂弯里弯了下去。红发青年紧紧揽着继母的腰，用力地吻着对方，莱因哈特踮起脚，重心压在他的臂膀上，扬起下巴与他持续地缠吻。  
两个人像这样激烈地接吻，彼此吮吸着对方的脊髓一样，这是在家里办不到的事。老管家是个严厉古板的老实人，说不来无所不知的俏皮话，也看不惯一切违背道德和良知的事。但现在没有人会监督他们。  
温软的体香与唇舌相接使得红发青年动情了，情欲开始支配他的大脑，劝诱他将这个女人压到床上，脱掉她的衣服，进入她的身体，就像他回来的第一个晚上做的那样……他猛地放开了莱因哈特。  
娇花是耐不住寂寞的，齐格弗里德无法想象如此娇艳欲滴的莱因哈特在这么年轻的年纪就要守寡，她会渴望被滋润，一个拥有她这种条件的寡妇，有多少情夫都无可厚非。但他无法接受莱因哈特会有情夫的可能，他们会像这样接吻，做更亲密的事，只要他这个继子不介意，莱因哈特甚至可以让她的情夫和他们住在一起，在他的面前打情骂俏。  
莱因哈特喜欢接吻，喜欢被吻得身体发软，她也许自己都没意识到，她一定会需要找个情夫来爱抚她。或许是那一晚的抚慰，感情单纯的莱因哈特将对爱的渴望投射到继子的身上，固定的晚安吻则是其中的形式。而吻其实永远不够，对两个人来说都不够——否则齐格弗里德就不会勾引她上床了，正如今晚莱因哈特索要的晚安吻其实是额吻。  
他恍然想到两人的第一次，身为继母的莱因哈特抱持着懵懂的抵抗，而他被占有对方的想法冲昏了头脑，不惜用花言巧语哄骗她，才劝服金发夫人和他发生了关系。那之后莱因哈特身上发生了改变，变得依赖他的方式更亲密了，倒让醒过神来的齐格弗里德对自己犯下的过错倍感煎熬。  
不管他怎么刻意端正规矩，他对莱因哈特做过的事也不会扭转，现在一边享受对方的引诱，一边又假惺惺地将对方拒之门外……  
金发美妇的双目盈盈，望向他的眼底里藏着欲火，形状姣美的嘴唇湿润，泛着诱人的嫣红。  
“我想你了。”  
她只是这么说，热吻过后的胸膛起伏不平。又不是处子，怎么会不知道彼此想要什么，红发青年的目光炽热又纠葛，最终抱住莱因哈特压在身下，重新吻住对方。  
莱因哈特揽住继子有力的臂膀，一只属于成年男性的大手攀上玲珑有致的躯体，顺着腰肢滑上乳房，触摸身下人酥软的胸脯。  
莱因哈特自然顺从着他，柔软的舌头勾住继子的，乖巧却俏皮地吮吸他的舌头，因对方揉搓乳房的动作而娇喘连连。  
夜色更寂静了，窗外只有风惊扰了树叶的飒飒声，月光将地上的树影涂得毛茸茸的，像一个接一个蹲伏在暗处的黑影。莱因哈特的喘息声在齐格弗里德的耳边放大，再放大，他只能听见莱因哈特了，只能闻到她身上玉蜜般的体香，只能感受到她光滑柔软的肌肤，在秋夜里干燥而温暖，渐渐被一层薄汗覆盖。  
淡金色的发丝凌乱地散开在他的枕头上，他埋头吮吻修长纤细的脖颈和锁骨，一对小巧的酥胸顶着他的下巴，顶端透过薄纱凸起。  
他将手伸进睡裙，用拇指拨弄着继母的乳尖，观察金发丽人的神情，见对方惹人怜爱的模样，忍不住凑上去反复吻她，像要把错过的吻全都补上。  
莱因哈特欲拒还迎地推着他的肩膀，脸上的神情难耐又享受。她从不会拒绝齐格弗里德，她的继子可以对她做任何事而不用担心她会不配合。她是那么隐蔽地崇拜着自己的继子，由衷地欣赏这个比她稳重成熟的红发年轻人，被对方儒雅的气质、真诚的善心所打动。在他们的交往中，她爱他胜过一切。  
齐格弗里德对她告白的那晚，同时给予了她梦境般美妙的亲密体验。纵使那是继子为了安慰亡夫的她而编织的谎言，她也情不自禁地耽溺其中，乃至于故意向对方索取晚安吻。除此之外，有心人会观察到，素来不喜社交的莱因哈特开始频频出席活动，在打扮上也比过去上心——这一切都是为了引起继子齐格弗里德的注意。  
迷迷糊糊间，莱因哈特唤了一声“吉尔菲艾斯”，这是他好久没从她口中听到的称呼了。她尚未正式嫁过来之前，是直呼他的姓氏的，对她未来的丈夫则是冠以尊称。因而对齐格弗里德来说，莱因哈特口中的“吉尔菲艾斯”就只是他一个人，是区别于人人都唤他的“齐格弗里德”，独一无二地认定他的方式。  
莱因哈特此时的呼唤就好像他们回到了那个时候，她还没有成为他的继母，他们之间还有其他的可能。  
齐格弗里德清醒地意识到这个女人如今的身份，却停不下手与嘴上的动作。他太爱莱因哈特了，从见到的第一眼就无法自拔地为她着迷，交往过后更加被她吸引。但她是他的继母，她不属于他。  
仅仅一晚应该足够满足他的私心，他却在得到后变本加厉，即使他克制住自己不要太过接近莱因哈特，此时此刻的举动也全然违背了他的坚持。  
金发夫人为他敞开了腿，让他容纳到自己的两腿间。她裙下光溜溜的，什么也没穿。她居然什么也没穿，就这么走下楼梯，走过随时会撞见他的朋友的走廊来见他——欲望一下击穿了齐格弗里德的理智，他急切地解下腰带，放出早就蓄势待发的下体，摸索着伸到莱因哈特的裙下。  
娇嫩的缝穴在他的指尖下试探地打开一条窄缝，流出珍贵的蜜露，湿润了青年的手指。他将两根手指捅进去抽动了两下，又加进一根陆陆续续地抽插，确定对方能够适应后，握住坚挺的硬物顶到了两瓣下方。  
金发的继母的呼吸急促，却从容不迫，就算她知道和她上床的是她的继子，知道他们二人间的媾合是违背道德、为人不齿的乱伦，她也打定了主意要勾引他上床。  
青年低下腰，扶着下体寻得湿润的源头钻了进去，一举埋入紧致火热的媚穴。  
彼此朝思暮想的两具身躯终于结合，莱因哈特舒服得长长地叹了口气，语气娇滴滴的，齐格弗里德低哼一声，慢慢地在年轻夫人的身体里挺动起来。  
两幅年轻活力的躯体完美地磨合着，一丝一毫的蹭动都给予了双方极为强烈的快感，从结合处一直迅猛地传递到四肢末端。  
齐格弗里德起初是慢慢地动，小幅度地动，渐渐加快了速度，撞击变得有力。  
柔媚的穴道异常饥渴，极致地套弄他，几下就被插得湿淋淋的，让红发青年的硕物进出得畅通无阻。莱因哈特想他，他又何尝不想念莱因哈特，看得见却摸不着，那一晚的蚀骨销魂刻进了他的每一寸肌肤，每夜折磨着他疲惫的神志。  
金发夫人的表现证实了她同样的难耐，她的继子年轻英俊、温柔体贴，爱她时充满了柔情蜜意，教会了她男人的滋味，谅她再生性冷淡，也包不住身体的食髓知味。  
床架嘎吱作响，发出明显是激情的晃动声，齐格弗里德却在担心莱因哈特的喘息会不会被走廊上其他房间的人听见。  
下腹热得像岩浆即将喷发，奇异的畅爽从阴茎上传来，莱因哈特的穴道里淌着蜜露，不停地滋润着青年和他的勃起。  
寂寞难耐的寡妇湿润成这样，仿佛在那夜被齐格弗里德变成了荡妇，红发青年搂着怀中身娇体软的躯干，为对方一直以来无处发泄的淫欲既感愧疚又感侥幸——莱因哈特只会找他做这种事。  
金发夫人双手扶着继子结实有力的腰肌，纤细的窄腰学着摆动，渐渐合上了齐格弗里德的频率。  
次次绝妙的吮吸令齐格弗里德低哼出来，他吻着身下的俏丽美妇，双手解开继母的衣襟，拢住那对小巧的酥胸揉捏。  
第一次爱抚莱因哈特的时候，他仔细对待了她娇嫩的双乳，也正是这番柔情的举动让莱因哈特彻底卸下了戒备，纵容了继子的越界。  
齐格弗里德含着继母的乳首，灵巧的舌头不遗余力地舔舐顶弄，发出嘬奶般的水声。  
莱因哈特难耐地挺起上肢，敏感的乳房在继子的照料下双双挺立着乳头，渴求湿润的口腔或是有力的手指。  
她比上次更敏感了——齐格弗里德心中冒出大胆的想法，几乎能够想象出莱因哈特自慰的模样。  
他说什么莱因哈特都点头，无论是动人的情话还是下流的淫语，他的继母都急不可耐地应答，摆着腰让他别停下干她。  
华丽的发丝凌乱地在床单上散开，莱因哈特衣领敞着，雪白的酥胸在胸前晃动，平日高傲冷清的姿态一扫而空，全然沉浸在与继子乱伦媾合的快感之中。  
高贵优雅的妇人摆出放荡之姿，齐格弗里德看着身下被他尊为继母的女人，她毫无自觉地大敞双腿，用私密之处容纳阴茎的进出，任身上的男人亵玩她珍贵的花蕊。  
齐格弗里德尽情发泄着对莱因哈特的依恋，奇异快感袭遍了他的全身。他怎么都没想到，外表冷漠的莱因哈特居然会如此欲求不满，甚至一再引诱自己的继子和她上床。而在发觉莱因哈特时欲望如此之强后，他非但没有幻灭，反而为此变得更加亢奋难耐。  
他越发不能离开莱因哈特了，唯恐莱因哈特会看向其他人，从别的男人那里索取，将自己的绝色透露出去。她的丈夫死了，莱因哈特从现在起只能属于他一个。  
他动情地挺进继母紧致的身体，彻底脱下她的衣物吮吸她胸前的双乳，像要把她的乳粒吃进去一样迫切地啃咬。莱因哈特不住地发抖，白嫩的手指掐着继子宽阔的肩背，养尊处优的指尖在结实的肌理上留下痛爽难辨的划痕。  
一声声急促的呼吸从蔷薇花瓣般的嘴唇中溢出，渐渐变成悦耳动听的娇艳呻吟。  
红发青年流畅地在她身上动作，结实的胯部紧贴着她的腿根缝隙起伏，将酥麻的阴茎不断送进触感舒爽的内壁。  
来自齐格弗里德的抽动牵扯了莱因哈特的全身，从腿间的穴缝开始，穴道内的一切仿佛都不属于自己了，她整个人都成了齐格弗里德的。  
红发青年按着她的腰，不断地将继母的双臀按到自己胯间，火热的硬物戳进滚烫的媚穴，搅得蜜穴里淫液湿黏，敏感得套着他的顶端一抖一抖的，逼着他交出孕育的精华。  
见莱因哈特承接得腰肢吃力，齐格弗里德换了个位置，让金发丽人骑到他身上，躺在下方欣赏莱因哈特曲线动人的完美胴体。  
年轻的夫人浑身赤裸地坐在继子结实的腰胯上，那双浓情蜜意的双眸落在她身上热辣辣的，几乎将她的肌肤灼伤。她尝试着动了动，酥爽得下肢都快麻痹了，只得动一会儿停一会儿，渐渐入了佳境，学会了前后摆腰，顺畅地反复坐进腿间的阴茎。  
硬挺的勃起在她的体内顶得极为舒适，将她痒麻难耐的地方全都照料到。莱因哈特羞臊又恳切地凝视着继子的脸，想要的人就在眼前，身子越发敏感，对交合的欲望达到了峰值，不住地晃动纤腰。  
齐格弗里德被继母令他意想不到的索取引得哼出声来，他挺着胯承迎对方的起伏，蜜穴里滚烫湿润，粘稠的蜜液使得性器间不断相吸，几乎是刚刚分开又黏到一起，迫不及待地撞击过后再度分离。  
白晃晃的乳房在他眼前晃动，年轻的继母在他身上娇吟着，下身夹紧了一些，两腿贴着他的腰际。继子带给她的是她不曾体验过的，是她的丈夫没办法给她的，即便夫妻间有过性事，也和齐格弗里德给她的截然不同，他开发了她的身体，让她渴望被强有力地贯穿。  
金发美妇两手撑在继子结实的胸膛上，大腿与腰部配合摇摆，又紧又湿滑的穴壁夹着体内坚挺的硕物上下抽动。  
亢奋的蜜穴炙热无比，磨得胀痛的阴茎就快要融化一般，一波波积聚的热流从茎身上传来，激得青年囊袋抖动，下一秒又像顶入了柔软凉爽的云端，热度失调的刺激传遍了浑身。  
上一次的莱因哈特比现在生涩，如同处子一样一直由继子进行引导。但现在她表现得像一位被时时刻刻娇宠滋润的少妇，对待身下的男子虽然不似与丈夫同房那么坦然，偷情的谨慎中却有着抑制不住的情动与爱意。  
齐格弗里德的额前紧绷着，被吸得眼前一阵阵发白，积蓄了太久的精囊跃跃欲试地提起，眼看就要精关失守。  
莱因哈特只觉体内的这根越来越硬了，娇媚的内穴加倍套弄，将它送到自己滑嫩柔韧的深处，最为紧致的连接处则反复圈住茎身摩擦，按压上面鼓起的静脉。  
敏感的勃起抵御不住这阵冲击，一阵强烈的弹动下，浓稠的精液喷射出来，溅射到金发妇人的穴道里。  
齐格弗里德高潮前迅速退出来了一些，但仍然情难自拔地全部射在了里面。莱因哈特意犹未尽地收紧了一会儿，缓缓起身让继子从体内滑出去。  
金发丽人腿间的穴瓣处流下银丝，牵连着浓郁的精浊从缝隙中溢出嫣红的穴口。齐格弗里德再次吻住自己深爱的继母，这次是缠绵又温情的吻，比一贯的晚安吻要稳重，像给予妻子的吻。  
莱因哈特靠进他的怀里，两臂依恋地环着继子的腰。散开的波浪长发使得她比一贯的盘发形象年轻了不少，精致的脸庞上浮着情爱的余韵，纯真得仿若初尝人事的豆蔻少女，更符合她的真实年龄。  
红发青年轻柔地撩起她垂落于脸颊前的淡金色发丝，替她挽到耳后。欢爱过后的情欲气息仍笼罩着美艳的金发丽人，齐格弗里德抚摸着怀中女子光滑细嫩的肌肤，忽然分辨不出自己到底算是她的谁，是莱因哈特的继子，还是她的情夫，或者莱因哈特对他有别的定位。  
他清了清低哑的嗓子，轻声说：“母亲，您不能睡在这里。”  
“我知道，我一会儿就走。”莱因哈特心不在焉地说，抬眼看着他：“你想要孩子吗？”  
“我没想过这个问题。您为什么这么问？”  
“想要的话，我就生下来。”  
齐格弗里德愣了片刻，猛地坐起，不敢确定地看向自己的继母：“什么意思？您——难道您……”  
“我怀孕了。”金发夫人平静地说，“有三个月了。”  
三个月，正是从齐格弗里德回来的那天起算到现在。而他和莱因哈特发生关系的那晚，莱因哈特已经很久没做过了——继母怀上的是他的孩子。  
一时间惊恐与欣喜一同袭来，理智占据了上风。“您真的要生下来吗？这个孩子……”  
“又没人知道是你的。”金发丽人趴在他的怀里，眼神变得不依不饶：“你不想让我给你生？哦，差点忘了，你本来是要娶妻的。”  
已经是过去两三年的事，莱因哈特脸上的醋意还和当时一样明显。齐格弗里德不禁情绪放松了些，柔声道：“我不是这个意思。”  
他拉起金发夫人的胳膊，认真地注视对方的眼睛，口吻有些埋怨：“但您为什么不早点告诉我？我好有点准备。”  
“就是让你没准备。”莱因哈特凑近他的脸，柔软的手指摩挲他的下巴：“要是你不想要我，我就去把孩子流掉。悄无声息。今后你再看上什么女人要领进家里，我都随你的便。”  
“您……”青年口结，叹了口气。他怎么会不想要莱因哈特，无非是有没有勇气的问题，如果他只敢要莱因哈特一次，那么她注定不会属于他。“您早点告诉我，我也不至于出这趟门，您可以好生在家里休息。”  
“在家里没机会告诉你。”  
“可现在这样子，我还和他们约好了明早爬山……”  
“我就不去了。”莱因哈特吻了吻红发青年的嘴唇，“我今晚已经很累了，明早起不来了。”  
她从齐格弗里德身边起身，拾起自己的睡裙穿上。待她转身打算告别离开，高大的继子忽然压上来，将她按在门上重重地吻，呼吸间有情欲复燃的趋势。  
“您这就累了吗？”青年哑声问道，伸手轻轻地抚摸继母的肚子，莱因哈特身材纤细有致，看不出已有了三个月的身孕，当她坦白，他才意识到她的腹部的确比平时大了一些。“我晚上不能陪着您，您自己要注意。”  
“我会的。”  
金发夫人拧开门把手，青年一把握住她的手腕，再次将她拉回自己的怀里。  
“我爱您……我爱你，莱因哈特。”  
莱因哈特抿起笑容，令齐格弗里德很是心动。“我知道。我也是。”


	2. 继子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是同样的设定 其实都和子承父夜的设定是一样的   
> 无剧情 纯肉 不能带脑

屋内的一切都笼罩在庄严的肃穆下而显得寂静而空旷，不过这阵沉寂中的古板已然在暮色与甜酒的交融中消磨殆尽了。一位年轻的金发妇人站在窗边，往外望着后院里栽得整整齐齐的一株株红白相间的玫瑰花丛，原本园丁会定时修剪，因置办丧礼搁置了一些时日，眼下看上去不那么规整漂亮，却也自然生长得生机勃勃。  
红发青年怡然且颇有涵养地坐在自家沙发里，神情放松，端起桌前的酒杯抿了一口，一双深情款款的蓝眸热烈地落在窗前女子曲线优美的背影上，一眨不眨。  
莱因哈特随手捏住披肩的一角往怀里裹了裹，回头看向身后的青年：“昨天还在下雨，你一回来就放晴了，才到傍晚，已经能看到星星了。”  
她面颊红润，冷峻的秀眉中和了她眼中因笑意而展露出的媚态，让妇人的神色流露出动人的温情。齐格弗里德始终无法从这样的她身上移开视线，便放下了酒杯，起身走到金发女子身边。  
“好久没像这样和你一起……”  
莱因哈特轻轻地说了半截话，不再言语。  
“只要母亲想，今后我会一直陪着您。”  
金发夫人看着他的脸，明白了他的意思，翘起嘴角：“再不走了，这可是你说的。”她抬起手摸了摸继子额前的红发，将两年来未曾相见的生疏一笔勾销。  
在莱因哈特正式成为他的继母前，他俩的关系可是相当要好的——不过，他们之间始终保持着纯洁友好的交往，碍于身份的差距，一直没有拆穿彼此间的情愫。莱因哈特迟钝地没有意识到她对齐格弗里德究竟是什么样的情感，以至于成为了对方继母之后，她依然待他如常，并自觉是长辈的身份给予红发青年加倍的关怀。  
直到齐格弗里德无法忍受心爱之人是自己继母的事实而离家，后来带来远方的消息，说遇见了一个女子，想与对方约定终身，莱因哈特才猛地知道了自己竟对齐格弗里德有着区别于亲人的独占欲。  
醋意翻天覆地地袭来，于是她恃宠而骄，向丈夫和继子一同施压，拒绝那个不曾打过照面的女子踏进吉尔菲艾斯的家门。  
齐格弗里德当然顺从了她，不仅和那女子分了手，特地来信送礼作出了道歉，甚至亲自回来安慰她，私下里向她承诺他永远只爱她一个。  
莱因哈特是带着骄傲默许了继子对她抱有超出世俗观念的暧昧态度，并将此视为她能掌控齐格弗里德的特权。她爱齐格弗里德，齐格弗里德也知道这一点，但他无法眼睁睁地看着莱因哈特在自己身边却被另一个男人宠爱，只要她还是他的继母，他就决定远远地离开她生活，否则妒火会烧得他撕心裂肺。  
但现在不一样了，她守了寡，没有能够独享她的丈夫了，他是她的继子，也是她现在唯一的依靠。  
齐格弗里德那双深邃的双目中满是克制的痴情，碧蓝色的虹膜因欲望的滋长而熠熠生光，像在激流中颤颤巍巍行进的木舟，只要莱因哈特有意向他发出一个讯号，残存的理智会立刻乘上木舟卷进漩涡之中。  
而莱因哈特是绝对不会辨别这其中的暗涌的，她的淡然自若瓦解了继子一直以来刻意维持的分寸，犹如她在齐格弗里德面前暧昧地散发着幽香的纤细手腕，明晃晃地挑逗着青年的冲动。  
幽柔的香气让他低下头凑近了金发夫人的脸庞，莱因哈特没有躲开，透彻的动人双目跟随他的靠近落在了他的唇上。  
暮色中弯月的辉光似乎在他们身上定格了一瞬，再次晕开发散，吉尔菲艾斯一手搂住了继母的腰，温润的双唇盖住了莱因哈特的嘴唇。难以置信的舒适感从唇上传遍了全身，温柔的厮磨渐渐在交融的呼吸声中变得富有节奏，四瓣相贴的嘴唇你来我往，变为了舔舐与吮吸，酝酿成炙热而激情的缠吻。  
金发夫人的脸颊浮起潮红，形状漂亮的一对秀气耳朵也染上羞色，她的一双美目含情脉脉又镇定地盯着面前高大英俊的继子，两手抵在对方的胸膛上，控制住两人间的距离不要再靠得更近。但她的抵抗没有迎来继子的配合，齐格弗里德一手仍然揽着她的腰，将她圈进自己的怀里。  
莱因哈特踮起脚试图向后退开，撇开了燥热的脸：“一路赶回来你也累了吧，今晚好好休息。”  
“我想陪着母亲。”  
齐格弗里德低声应道，嘴唇细微地蠕动，打算再说些什么，忽然一声敲门声打散了屋内的暧昧。他一把放开了金发夫人，迅速走到窗台边上。莱因哈特顿时脚下一软，顺势跌进了沙发里，管家走了进来，她掩饰地摸了摸自己滚烫的脸颊。  
点心盘子上还是满的，只有一块核桃奶酥被咬过一口，酒倒是喝了不少。莱因哈特紧张得心脏砰砰直跳，命管家将桌上的东西都撤了，称自己打算休息了。  
红发青年转过身来，面上神色自若，丝毫不见刚才热情似火的投入模样，他在继母的脸颊两侧留下礼节的吻，快速地低声说：“等我。”  
莱因哈特没明白他匆忙间留下的话，一直寻思着等他的意思，满脑子都是傍晚窗台边那个情意绵绵的吻。晃神间，卧房的门被打开了，带入了一丝走廊上的微风。金发夫人仍在镜前梳着头发，心不在焉地说：“先放下吧。”  
侍女的脚步声异常轻柔，待走到她身后，映入镜中的赫然是红发的继子。金发夫人愣了，青年比了个噤声的手势，随后敏捷地躲到了窗帘后面，紧接着进来的才是侍女。莱因哈特后知后觉地面上一红，侍女见状问道：“夫人，您怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”她平静了一番，故意询问道：“齐格弗里德呢？他去休息了吗？”  
“齐格弗里德少爷已经睡下了。夫人有事找他吗？”  
“没事，只是问问。他也累着了，今晚就别去打搅他了。”  
“是。”  
侍女拾起睡裙走到金发夫人身后，作势要给莱因哈特更衣。莱因哈特想着屋内还有另一个人，下意识地推拒了，见侍女露出疑惑的神情，担心对方看出什么端倪，只得硬着头皮像往常一样接受对方的侍候。  
她看不到齐格弗里德，但齐格弗里德看得到她，她强忍着被窥视的羞耻感，被侍女伺候着脱得一丝不挂，一双深沉火热的视线从锦缎帘幕后投射过来，贪婪地停留在她的肌肤上。  
那视线中的温度令莱因哈特为自身的赤裸而难为情，侍女转身的一瞬间，帘幕动了动，差一点就会被发现。莱因哈特屏住呼吸，死死地盯着面前的帘幕，似乎要用视线隐藏起窗帘后的青年。  
侍候金发夫人换上睡裙躺到床上，侍女点好熏香，在床头留下一盏蜡灯才退了出去。青年静悄悄地从窗帘后走出来，一下扑到床上，掀开被子钻了进去。他双手搂住床上的金发夫人，怀中柔软的身体正是自己日思夜想却遥不可及的继母，永远与他隔着身份的莱因哈特，她身上撩人的体香、勾人的体温，还有刚才所窥见的珠圆玉润的剔透躯体，令齐格弗里德欲火难耐。  
莱因哈特生性冷淡，但并非一窍不通，婚后例行公事的房事足够让她意识到继子粗重的呼吸意味着什么。齐格弗里德想要她的事实令她产生了高昂的情绪，她不由心满意足，搂住红发青年的肩膀，安抚地摸了摸对方柔软的发丝。  
月色影影绰绰地照亮了青年的上半截身子，月光下的红发像暗中燃起的火焰，阴影中的发丝则酝酿着神秘的欲望。  
继子的呼吸喷洒在她的怀中，奇异的热度从胸口传递过来。待她适应了这阵舒适，竟发觉是齐格弗里德在亲吻她的胸部，眼下伸了只手在揉。出格的举动将她吓了一跳，连忙推开对方，高大的继子却纹丝不动，继续动情地亲吻她的双乳，温热的手掌兜住她的乳房轻轻揉捏。  
距离他们相识的那个春天，莱因哈特尚未完全褪去自身的稚嫩，同时风韵更成熟了，齐格弗里德几乎为她神魂颠倒。他将金发夫人的乳房含在嘴里，湿润的吻打湿了莱因哈特胸前的衣襟，睡裙的衣料黏在乳房上，湿答答的，让继子的舌头的触感传来得更加清晰。  
“别这样……”金发夫人毫无说服力地抵抗着，年轻的身体开始对身上人的行为产生了积极的反应。她已为人妇，懂得被男人爱抚是怎么一回事，可齐格弗里德带来的是全然陌生的特殊刺激感，她不禁害怕又好奇。  
“母亲，我会让您舒服的。”  
青年用温润的嗓音低声承诺，将金发夫人的双乳来回亲吻，一双大手有技巧地揉捏，拇指拨弄顶端的乳头。前所未有的酥麻感越来越强烈，传遍了莱因哈特的四肢，令她不住地想要扭动身体来缓解这阵痒麻。  
一会儿像羽毛划过一般轻柔，一会儿又像小珠子碾过一般有力，继子从她的反应中找到了那么几个地方格外进行照料，酥胸的每一寸都被他宽大的双手反复抚揉。  
莱因哈特逐渐感到自己仿佛是喝醉了似的，头脑晕乎乎的，急促的呼吸中不时传出隐忍的嘤咛。见她进入状态，齐格弗里德拉下她的衣领，将她的双乳裸露出来。莱因哈特羞得拿手捂住，红发青年握着她的手腕，轻而易举地压到身侧，嘴唇贴上金发夫人已经挺立的乳首。  
绵软白嫩的乳房像牛奶布丁一般在青年的口中被舌头舔弄着，莱因哈特看着继子专注的神情，对方的舌头灵巧地逗弄她的乳珠，或者张嘴含住，发出吮吸的声音。  
金发夫人的身体不由自主地发热，下穴中不寻常地汇聚起一股热流，顺着难以启齿的秘处流淌，不一会儿底裤便湿漉漉的。  
莱因哈特不敢将这丢人的事讲出来，假装并没发生这回事，双腿夹住睡裙，谨慎地摆动腰肢。  
齐格弗里德怎么会发现不了她的异常，一只手触碰着她的膝盖，温和地爱抚，顺着光滑细嫩的大腿往上，指尖按在了她的穴缝处，探进了裤底的缝隙。在继母说“不要”的同时，青年将手指伸了进去，没入了娇嫩紧致的下穴。  
他的下体胀得厉害，渴求插入的冲动驱使他更迫切地挑逗身下的躯体，继母被他的动情所感染，自顾自地摆着腰，下穴有致地收缩，学着吸纳他的手指。  
青年吮吸着面前雪白的酥胸，手指抽动，继母的身体里又热又黏，手指在里面像在搅着蜜，令他起了想要尝尝的念头。  
“您觉得难受吗？”他贴着继母的耳朵哑声问道，见莱因哈特收敛地摇摇头，一矮身钻进了被子。  
大腿内侧痒麻麻的，是齐格弗里德柔软的卷发拂过她肌肤的触感，继子的脑袋埋在被子里，她的裙摆下，温柔的双唇亲吻着她的腿缝，灵活的舌尖在缝隙上来回舔舐。莱因哈特紧张又兴奋，紧张的是她不能发出声音被人听见，兴奋的是她从未有过这种体验，舒爽得想要忘记一切，只感受来自下身的这阵强烈欢愉。  
她敏感地夹住继子的脑袋，勾得齐格弗里德更深地舔，舌头钻进去搅弄。莱因哈特两手按着薄被，难耐地揪起被单，她看不见继子在怎样动作，对方在暗中的摸索每一下都那么出乎意料地刺激，令她的身体不时便激动地弹起。  
继子的唇舌像机关精巧的魔盒，罩住了她最敏感私密的地方，像在照顾又像在玩弄，试探地一点点开发出她此前完全无从知晓的快感。  
金发夫人渐渐学会了一些窍门，抬起臀部晃动，主动让敏感的缝隙在继子的舌头上蹭。继子的舌尖迅速而有力地扫过她的穴缝中央，抵在她的穴口前端拨弄那处敏感至极的花蒂，又吸又咬，啜饮一般发出品尝的声音。  
这阵快感如此之强，莱因哈特没忍住小声娇吟了一声，跌回了床上。继子从被子里爬了出来，两手撑在她身侧笼罩住她，居高临下地欣赏她被弄得四肢酥麻发软，浑身隐隐颤抖。  
温和俊逸的面容上的表情深沉而坦然，含笑的嘴角有种莱因哈特不熟悉的傲慢，是那种掌控了主权时面对臣服的傲慢。  
她本该对此产生反感，可一想到身上的是她所深爱的男人，被对方所控制的亢奋压过了她本能的不安。  
继子两手分别抚摸着她的大腿，伸进她的膝窝，将她的双腿曲起来架在腰间，弯下身与她接吻。金发夫人从继子嘴里尝到了自己的味道，有些咸咸涩涩的，混着涎液又有些清甜。没有过经验，却知道是淫荡的味道，她的身体为继子变得下流。  
背德的罪恶感爬上莱因哈特的后颈，她猛地反应过来接下来会发生什么，而在她身上的是她的继子——她的丈夫的儿子，她的儿子。他们之间进展到这种程度绝对不正当。可她本人对眼下的情况并不厌恶，反而堕落地想让齐格弗里德继续，想将自己交给他，让他来处置她欲求不满的身体。  
“别继续了……”  
金发夫人颤抖着说，“我们不能……”  
“我们当然可以，现在就可以。”红发青年低声打断她，“您不知道我想了多久……母亲，除了您之外，我不想要任何人。”青年目光暧昧：“让我侍奉您吧。您现在很想要，不是吗？”  
莱因哈特不肯松口，又不愿嘴硬，只得像生闷气了一样默不吭声。齐格弗里德开始倾吐他的相思，赞美她，用火热的话语形容她装在端庄典雅的裙装下方的身躯。莱因哈特哪里被这种言辞撩动过，不禁被继子直白的艳语惹得羞赧万分，面颊潮红。  
齐格弗里德一边说，身下一边做着，他的下体在继母湿润的穴口上磨蹭，跃跃欲试，欲火在他的腹中烧得旺盛，迫不及待地想要涌进夫人的身体。  
敏感的穴唇被滚烫的硬物磨得酥痒难耐，莱因哈特并起双腿，却只是更加夹紧了齐格弗里德的腰。这个危险的信号立刻传达给了身上的继子，红发青年低喘一声，挺腰顶进了头部。  
齐格弗里德及时用吻堵住了金发夫人的嘴，一根滚烫的阴茎撑开她的两瓣，前后挪动着，一寸寸插到底，直到完全贴合了夫人紧致的蜜穴。  
莱因哈特不记得多少情事，此时含着阴茎，忽然意识到自己守了寡，将来再没有丈夫会来爱抚她的身体，而齐格弗里德正在唤醒她的欲望、满足她的欲望，以继子的身份对她做着丈夫才会做的事——曾经有那么一两次，她想象过身上的人是继子。  
金发夫人不禁喘了起来，声音娇艳了些，接受了这场房事，像与丈夫同房时做的那样自然。青年忽然抬起她的下巴，使得金发夫人与自己对视，深沉的语气里有些恼怒：“看着我，别把我当成父亲。”  
他沙哑地说，用力地吻着继母的双唇，抬起腰惩罚般插进继母渴求滋润的下体。  
齐格弗里德此时哪会知道，莱因哈特所想的本来就是他，她将他视为自己真正的丈夫。而随着齐格弗里德的一声声隐忍的轻叹，金发夫人越发意识到她是在与继子偷情，背德的快感却来得更加猛烈，让她如饥似渴，欲罢不能地持续榨取。  
她身上的是货真价实的齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，她正在与心爱之人结合，想到这里莱因哈特就不禁浑身酥软，被仔细开发过的双乳胀痛，乳头昂然挺立，想要青年继续揉弄。  
齐格弗里德有如听到了她的心声，一掌放上来爱抚继母的胸脯，他情难自已地喘息，比嗓音略高的喘息声打在金发夫人的耳侧。  
烛火在细微的床架声中摇曳，将齐格弗里德的衣摆在敞开衣襟的胸膛上投下透明的暗影。莱因哈特抚摸着继子结实强健的体魄，那是属于年轻人健康活力的完美躯体，他的腹部肌肉紧绷，动作的每一下都顶到意想不到的位置，令莱因哈特初尝人事一般，两腿不住地打颤，浑身都因股间强烈的刺激而颤抖。  
红发继子弯下身来，她立刻两手搂住对方的脖子，在他的耳边发出娇艳欲滴的轻吟。齐格弗里德将她的大腿往两边按着，有力的腰胯结实地一下下撞上来，像会捅开她的身体一样开采进去寻找解渴的蜜源。薄被从青年的肩上滑落，金发夫人的私密部位彻底袒露在继子眼前，在交合的撞击中发出黏腻饱满的水露声——她已经毫无保留地暴露在对方身下了。  
金发夫人的臀部因着姿势而抬起，与继子的性器契合绝妙，对方根部的毛发在她娇嫩的穴唇上摩挲，壮硕的一整根埋在她的穴道里，不动的时候舒适却痒麻，一动起来就是翻天覆地的激爽，几近令她失神。  
齐格弗里德的双唇找着她的，吻了吻，莱因哈特勾住继子的舌头，火热的身体烧得她头晕脑胀，只想一个劲地叫唤，释放无处发泄的愉悦。但继子堵着她的嘴，猛然又加快了速度，在她的臀间快速起落，连带着那根硕物顶得她从唇边泄漏的呻吟变了调。  
她无法自持地颤动起来，齐格弗里德带着她起伏，两人像在海面上漂泊一般颠簸跌宕，下体迅猛地侵占她的秘处，将无可挽回的乱伦事实深深地烙在她的身体里。  
继子的律动格外曼妙，莱因哈特的下体像被凿通了般畅快无比，硕大的阳具尽情出入，抽插中撩拨着饥渴的媚穴极尽柔情地吮吸，紧致得要夹到彼此纷纷高潮。  
齐格弗里德发烫的手掌扶在金发夫人湿漉漉的纤腰上，莱因哈特的穴里酣畅淋漓，爽利得他浑身湿透，极致的燥热告知了他这不是梦境。  
他随心所欲地在夫人身上动作，乱伦也好，背德也好，哪怕现在有人闯进来看到他在上自己的继母他也不在乎了——和心仪已久之人的结合让他满怀欣喜，舒爽得连尾椎都要酥了。  
莱因哈特的两瓣穴唇泛着粉嫩的潮红，些微金色的绒毛色情地点缀在穴缝前端，撑开到极致时，会露出一粒殷红的硬粒。  
青年久久地在温暖的穴池中逗留，搅起一阵阵风浪，金发夫人雪白的双臀在这强烈的风暴中冒出细汗，陌生的潮水逼近她，她惊恐地忍着，臀部抖个不停。  
齐格弗里德感知到了身下女子的高潮来临，亢奋地加快了插入的频率，继母两手掐进他的手臂，拼命地咬住自己的下唇，却控制不住地吟出来。  
红发青年吻住她，替她堵住了不能发出的声响，双手揉搓她的乳房，又快又急地在深处梭着。挺翘的顶端卡进火热紧窄的深穴，在敏感娇嫩的区域蹭个不停，刺激得莱因哈特挺起腰来，两腿敞开，无法自持地甩了甩臀。  
一阵急剧又短暂的失去意识后，酥软的身体渐渐滑了下去，穴内黏腻不堪。齐格弗里德恢复了缓慢的抽动，眷恋地吻着身下为他高潮的继母，莱因哈特浑身潮红，漂亮的眸子里晶莹流淌，倒映着身上继子的面容。  
一旦开了先河，莱因哈特的身体便无师自通地学会了释放，接连被继子弄得高潮迭起。她四肢软绵绵的，撒娇地央求继子不要了，恍惚间听到齐格弗里德应了句什么，随后汹涌又滚烫的热潮袭来，一束束黏稠浓郁的浊液从那根硕物顶端涌进了她的穴道里。在继母的身上获得高潮让红发青年不由颤抖，又陆陆续续地射出来一些，绷紧的下肢将精液全数灌进了金发夫人的宫房。  
他曾经多么渴望这件事——能够拥有她，问心无愧地拥有，从相爱自然地延伸到与对方结合，而不是隐藏起心迹，只能偷偷摸摸地半夜爬上对方的床，在引诱中胁迫对方和自己发生关系。今晚的拥有让他失去了一些重要的东西，但他已无法自拔，想得到莱因哈特的欲望超越了一切。他开始害怕明天的来临，害怕从现实中清醒，害怕他不得不违背心意将对方推拒更远来弥补这晚的过错。  
随着气息的平稳，金发夫人醒过神来，和继子之间不可挽回的偷情令她心中一紧，而想到对方情意缠绵的话语，她不禁满心甜蜜，潜意识对对方产生了依恋的情绪，想将这段不可告人的关系持续下去。  
夜深了，对方仍搂着她没有松手，她推了推，竟是齐格弗里德趴在她身上睡着了。她不忍打搅，又唯恐会被人撞见不规矩的一幕，便不敢入睡，守到了后半夜才扛不住困意唤醒了身上的青年。  
齐格弗里德温柔地将她吻了又吻，二人缠绵得仿若新婚的夫妻，莱因哈特昏昏欲睡地连打了几个呵欠，青年才恋恋不舍地放开金发夫人，在她的额上印下一吻，静悄悄地合上了继母的房门。


End file.
